


Got This Thing

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Appreciation for platonic love, Misunderstandings, Multi, Poverty, Side-Isa/Far, aka Levi&Isabel's relationship, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad luck strikes, leaving Isabel and Levi to scrape for funds in order to survive. Their luck changes as fate seems to pull him towards Sina's Night Club.</p><p>Alternatively titled: </p><p>That one stripper au that turns into a story of Love, Loyalty, and Organized Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria's Nighttime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now without a job, they would both miss the income. Not that her actual check from the diner provided much, instead the tips that she collected throughout the day."

He sat on one of the cushions that littered the floor as he attempted to listen attentively to the red-head before him. 

 

“It’s just so fucking _UNFAIR_ that this is the kind of _shit_ that would happen to me!” A mixture of screams and broken sobs interrupting an inadequate explanation. 

 

“Izzy, calm down. Start from the _beginning_ for fucks sake.” At first, he felt the same anger she did, but after hearing her repeat the same phrase for the past twenty minutes, he was at wits end. 

 

He watched her take a deep stuttering breath to control herself. This time, when she opened her mouth, she spoke of everything that led to said current situation. Isabel worked at a small diner that barely had clientele, yet she managed to always get 30 hours a week. Neither she nor Levi complained or found it odd that out of all the waitress she would be the one with a complete schedule. 

 

If they considered the oddity of the situation, these circumstances could have been avoided. As Isabel continued to explain he soon learned that her boss had been borderline pervy and creepy but she kept her mouth shut knowing how much she needed the job. Unfortunately, today had been the last straw when he not so innocently brushed against her behind in the middle of the shift. 

 

She did what Levi taught her to do, turned around and without hesitation punched him, square in the jaw. This led to her immediate termination being that no one saw the circumstance that provoked the violence. Now without a job, they would both miss the income. Not that her actual check from the diner provided much, instead the tips that she collected throughout the day. 

 

Rubbing his hands across his face, Levi calmed himself down before going down to the diner and breaking more than just a few bones. He didn’t move as she slumped against him, only raising his hand to ruffle his hair. 

“We’ll figure this shit out. We always do.”

 

Isabel was stubborn to a fault and fought hard for that which she believed in. Levi knew they both would be considered far from being a people person, but of the two she was far more approachable. He could only hope that it came in handy starting tomorrow in the job hunt. 

 

XXXX

 

Two weeks later and they still had nothing figured out. Thankfully they both had “when the shit hits the fan” funds, helping them cover rent for the month along with a few bills. They didn’t have grocery money and currently whatever gas sat in their tank would be it. 

 

“For the last fucking time, you are not taking that job!” Raising his voice in a manner that he hadn’t done in years. 

 

“Just give it a chance, we _need_ this.” Her eyes large and pleading knowing nothing could refute that statement. 

 

“Shit. Fuck. The boss said he’d check some numbers and see if he could bump my hours at the shop.”Running his hand through his hair, messing up how it generally sat perfectly on his head. 

 

A load of bullshit, they both knew hell would freeze over before he got more hours. He didn’t want her to do this, even if he held no valid argument. 

 

“Shit has hit the fan, let me do this.” 

 

“It hasn’t hit the fan completely..” Muttering more to himself than to her, “I can look for a busboy job at night, to hold us over another month while you keep on with the interviews.” 

 

“Shit has _literally_ hit the fan.” With her stubborn streak, she set her face to match the sternness of her voice to say, ”I took the job.” 

 

“Why in the fuck would you ask if you did whatever the fuck you wanted to!?” Rolling his eyes while holding his hands because the entire argument had been pointless. 

 

“Because, I know you’ll always say no. Come on big bro, you can’t work yourself to death.” 

 

“Fine. It’s temporary, and I’ll be picking you up every night.” 

 

She smiled wide at him, knowing he was upset, but she did not regret her choice. 

 

* * *

 

Her job seemed relatively straightforward, the location of said job became a little more complicated and the source of the argument, Sina’s NightClub. You see, this nightclub stood different from most in the city of Maria. This nightclub catered to people of any gender with two distinct rooms. The club itself had been divided so that when you walked in, you would walk through a narrow hallway. Hitting a dead end you could turn left towards the male dancers or towards the right for the female dancers. 

 

Isabel’s job consisted of being a simple server, alternating between both rooms. Taking orders from those seated in the tables of the rooms and occasionally venturing back into the private rooms if needed. Straightforward and to the point, and didn’t require any type of drink knowledge and the bar menu itself wasn’t very complicated. 

 

Sina’s club owner seemed to have some sort of class because he did not require the women to wear skimpy outfits. He allowed each girl to choose which uniform they felt more comfortable in, regardless of what it looked like. The only condition being that the top had to have the club’s insignia on it. 

 

Most of the girls, if not all opted for the pair of black shorts and a turquoise tank top with the club’s name across the front. That being the exact same outfit Isabel chose. Her reasons for wanting it stemmed from how hot it felt in the room when it became crowded. She chose out of her own comfort rather than attempting to seduce any of the patrons. 

 

Work started off well, and immediately she began to bond with the other servers, dancers and bouncers. The whole club felt more of a family than it did a workplace, and she always left with a smile on her face. People were not her forte and of course was elated when no one really had a problem with her. 

 

It seemed that the owner liked to have the work in certain groups, bringing together their personalities, strengths and weakness to build teams. Her team consisted of herself, one more server, a cold and stoic blonde girl named Annie. The bartender Marco, who worked quickly and efficiently with a smile on his face no matter how crowded the night got and two bouncers that watched over the workers. The bouncers were Reiner, a tall buff blonde with an intimidating physique and Farlan, tall, lean male with and light gray eyes.

 

Her first shift, Isabel almost called it quits with how overwhelmed she felt being one of two servers fort the large expanse of people. She could never thank Farlan enough for his words of encouragement, and the fact that he pointed out that the patrons here did not rush nor get feisty with the servers. Taking a breath, she went back out to work alongside Annie, picking up on the routine of things fairly quickly. She enjoyed her team more than she could ever describe. 

  
Her wages were steady, and on a good weekend, she could make the same amount as she did in the diner through tips. The only reason for the slight difference in income was because the club only ran Thursday-Sunday, and it closed the rest of the week. Dutifully, at three am after every shift, Levi stood parked outside waiting to take her home. She knew that it exhausted him to stay up waiting for her, but if this is what it took to keep the job she wouldn’t mention it.

 

On that particular Sunday, after working her first full weekend shift, she found herself waiting while seated on a table. Hands placed behind her as she dropped her head back swinging her feet back in forth trying to not to overthink. Levi wasn’t waiting outside, and after checking her phone for the tenth time in the past two minutes, she was sure no messages were explaining his delay. 

 

A newly familiar male voice startled her forcing her head forward quickly to gaze at the person. Farlan stood before her, a look of concern etching his features. 

 

“You alright?” He asked, words sounding unsure. 

 

“Yeah, just waiting,” She answered with a small, sad smile in return. 

 

He opened his mouth once more, but Isabel would never learn what he intended to say because a familiar voice broke through the room.

 

“Hey, Iz, you in here?” 

 

She hopped off the table, running to practically tackle him. Refusing to let him go she draped one arm around his shoulders, leaning on him slightly. She knew her fears were irrational, but the comfort of his presence soothed the anxiety that had grown within her. 

 

“What took you so long?! ” The voices fading away as they both headed out the exit. 

 

“Unexpected—“ 

 

The voice cut off the second the door to the room closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm going to be honest and say I have no fucking clue where this is going. It _is_ going somewhere! It's also purely self-indulgent because this idea stemmed from the fact that I found a new song to add to my stripper mix *waggles eyebrows suggestively* 
> 
> ALSO, this is the one and only time you get Isabel's "view" of things.. I just needed to set up the story really. The rest would be this weird ass POV that's 3rd person coming from Levi. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :) 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! themartiny18.tumblr.com


	2. A Change in Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could lay in bed for an hour and a half, pretend to sleep and get up to go pick up Isabel. Or he could be a decent sibling and go be supportive at her place of work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wjbY0Tyfr4) that you may need later in the chapter.

It was Thursday morning, and he laid on his makeshift bed, a simple mattress that lay upon wooden palettes in the center of the small bedroom. Calling this little place a room is the only thing that made it that. In reality, it was the size of a small office that was never intended for anyone to stay in. 

 It didn’t matter to him; he wanted Isabel to be comfortable and feel at home in the rundown apartment. That ended with her claiming the larger, ‘real’ room for herself. Neither room contained a large number of personal items, a picture here a decoration there. Walls bare of life and their closets almost equally as empty. When you’ve been fighting to survive for so long, you learn what truly is a necessity and what’s a privilege.

As the morning dredged forward, so did his restlessness. The events from last Sunday alongside with the fact that their shit-hit-the-fan funds almost entirely gone kept circling in his thoughts. When he picked her up Sunday night, he did not expect to come face to face with a distant cousin of his. Fate worked in mysterious ways, the only reason he stepped foot into the club had been because his phone lost all battery. Rather than wait for Isabel to search for him, he went in. Running into her startled him at first, thrown off by an unfamiliar voice speaking his name. Relieved knowing that he wore one of his better t-shirts and jeans for that night.

Mikasa’s family stayed distant from his mother and uncle, and when his mother passed, and his uncle disappeared he heard no more from her or their family. It didn’t bother him; he learned early in life that blood is not everything. In her own way that night she ensured that he was ok now in life, and based on her response she didn’t agree that ‘trudging along’ meant he was ok. 

 He also did not expect to be offered a job at the same nightclub; it could be they knew he and Isabel held a close relationship. Her words still echoed through his mind.

 

_“The job is yours if you ever want it, I know the owner, and he won't turn you down. Just think about it._  

He thought back to anytime he saw Mikasa when they were both younger, and couldn’t remember her ever speaking that much to him, let alone extending kindness. He would think about the job, hesitant as he may be, knew he could pull it off. He stayed lean and fit, an easy task when food was limited. His job at the shop kept him on his feet all day, and if he wasn’t working on a car, he was moving heavy parts around helping him keep a toned body.

The bigger issue being Isabel, who would see this as him sacrificing something else for their well-being. They weren’t children anymore. They didn’t attend a school that fed low-income children because it was the law. If they didn’t fight hard to survive, they would end up starving and in the streets. Long ago he promised that they would never go hungry again, and he'd be damned to break that promise. 

 Sighing heavily he drops his hand down to check the time on his old run down the clock, around this time he normally would be up and on his way to work. After their shortage in funds, he decided to walk to his place of work. A thirty-minute walk could be worse, and in this weather did him no harm.

 Instead, he laid in bed wallowing at their misfortune. He asked his boss for more hours, hoping that he would be willing to offer an extra hour or two out of the kindness of his heart. His boss held true to his word, checked the numbers to see if that sort of money was available to cover Levi’s wages. In the end, his boss realized that income for the shop decreased over the last two months which resulted in shortened hours. Levi now found himself working 22 hours a week instead of his usual 28. Six hours of pay at minimum wage, a whopping $52 missing from his already small paycheck.

 That money ended up being the cost of their electric and water bill combined meaning that if he found nothing to supplement they would lose both those commodities.

 “Fuck this.” Angrily muttering the words to himself, he threw the comforter off his body and decided that hunting for a second job was in order.

 

* * *

 

How the hell he found himself in the company of these two idiots he couldn’t recall. One moment he walked the streets of the city looking for any ‘Now Hiring’ signs and the next, he sat in a booth in a classy bar. Years had passed since the last time he had made contact with both Erwin and Hange, and being short on money meant he didn’t have a smartphone but much rather a simple flip phone.

 According to Hange, they had seen him walking the streets and immediately recognized the “fowl-faced man that puberty forgot about’ and the rest is history. They ended up cackling loudly while being at the receiving end of his glare. The tall brunette begged and whined until Levi agreed to enjoy a couple of beers with them and possible dinner. While on the other side stood a tall buff blonde, body builder extraordinaire, Erwin, knowing that Levi would concede.

 He ate small portions and chose the cheapest plate on the menu. It didn’t pass their notice that he had done it purposely and allow them to believe he didn’t feel comfortable with them purchasing his meal. In reality, he hoped to have enough leftovers to take to Isabel, and he also couldn’t remember the last time his meal contained a variety of food groups.

 They chattered for hours and went on with how their lives currently unfolded. Hange would be graduating soon from the University with a Bachelors of Science in Biochemical Engineering and Erwin would receive his Bachelors of Science in Political Science with a secondary degree in Economics. For the first time in a long time, Levi felt embarrassed disclosing his ‘achievements.'

 He and Isabel managed to survive the four years after high school; they had a shitty 1.5 bedroom/1 bathroom apartment in the rundown part of town with minimum wage jobs. He knew there should be no embarrassment among friends, but he couldn’t speak to them about his current predicament. Immediately they would try to give him money, and would probably refuse to be paid back later in life. In comparison to them, he lived his life mediocre at best.

 As he spoke, giving away only vague details he reminded himself that his accomplishments were significant because they were his and no one else. Repeating that same phrase over to himself as he thought back to the apartment living room that had no furniture aside from the cushions thrown around the floor. The kitchen whose pantry held boxes of ramen because the store held a sale last week.

At the end of the night, he ended up walking to the front of his apartment complex with the clock nearing 1 am. He could lay in bed for an hour and a half, pretend to sleep and get up to go pick up Isabel. Or he could be a decent sibling and support her place of work. He rummaged through his pockets finding five dollars that he was willing to spare to buy a drink, or maybe just get into the damn club. 

No more than twenty minutes later he found himself walking up to the club doors. Unsure of where to park, he parked at the far end of one street. He ended up walking up to the front door and realized the line began on the side opposite to him. He'd never been here during regular business hours and was surprised by the sheer amount of people that awaited entrance. 

“You know Mikasa, right? Come on in.” A small voice startled him, causing him to stop immediately in his tracks.

“Yeah, I do.” About to open his mouth to offer to stand back in line. But when the small figure walked into the hallway he merely followed.

 “Don’t even worry about the lines; you’re always welcome to come in as you please.” The blonde male was lazily waving over his shoulder as a gesture to follow him. Levi never expected this to happen, the forthright man was of his height, with long blond hair tied into a ponytail. He assumed the blonde would be the owner of the club; the one Mikasa talked about last time. Although, he didn’t seem like the type to own a club, who was he to judge.

 He managed to refocus on in the conversation as the blond, Armin, spoke about it how the first Thursday of every month worked a little differently. The man walked and turned left at the fork and just kept talking about how popular this theme became that it happened monthly. 

“ _Amateur night?”_ The blond finally turned to look at him with intelligent eyes. Using one hand gesture as he spoke, “You’re telling me people pay to come in, to dance and shit?”

Levi felt the way his eyebrows furrowed considerably and lacked understanding of this entire situation.

“See for yourself,” was the response followed by a smirk.

Levi glanced around the room he currently stood in, searching for any sign of Isabel. Upon not finding her, he concluded that she must've been assigned to work the other room. With that, his gaze moved straight towards the stage at the back of the room. There on the stage stood a gentlemen, scrawny fellow with a terrible bowl cut that looked like he much rather be sitting than be on the stage.

Judging by the cheers coming from one specific corner of the room, his friends forced him on that stage. The dancing itself was awful and lacked any rhythm. He’s sure that plants moving in the wind held better rhythm than him.

Fuck.

 He wanted to deny the opportunity. Grab Isabel and walk away to spend the rest of the night in their small partially unfurnished apartment. He didn’t need to do this, plenty of possible job opportunities would be lining up soon, or so he liked to tell himself.

The longer he stood there watching the crowd fling bills at the amateurs, the more his resolve crumbled.

They really needed that money, and maybe it would be enough to hold them off for a short while. The man before him held no grace, and even then money made its way on stage. Watched as the unknown dancer moved closer the edge, audience members reaching to tuck it into the less appropriate of places.

When the final beat of the song played, and the amateur dancer walked off stage, he mused that he could pull this off.

The announcer went back on, perky voice seemingly far too innocent for the environment, he stepped forward before talking himself out of it. He didn’t notice the smug smile the blonde next to him displayed the moment he moved. Nor would he see the black haired girl step out of the small office to watch him hidden to the side of the room. Most importantly he missed the pair of sea-green eyes watching him from the clubs entrance. 

 One thing he did know: Isabel was going to have his head on a silver platter.

The crowd screamed with every step he took. Lifting his feet slightly for the steps that led to the raised stage. As his foot hit the stage, the beat started off in the background. The music sounded of a slight thumping before building into a rhythm he that moved through his body. Taking a deep breath with eyes closed, telling himself he could do this.

He moved towards the center stage, opening his eyes to gaze at the crowd with hooded eyes, slightly biting his lip to entice the crowd. Starting with simple, seductive sway and roll of his hips to get him into the moment. The cheers of the crowd were muffled to him as he lost himself to the music and power of being on stage. 

Bringing a hand up to run through his hair pushing the fringe of his bangs away from his forehead; the other working the buttons of his shirt. Swiftly, he found himself bare-chested, shirt hanging on his shoulders. The hand once occupied now rested at his hip; finger hooked into the belt loop.

 The song seemed to flow through him as the blood flowed in his veins.  Rolling his shoulders causing his shirt to drop to rest at his elbows. The hand at his hair was running down the side of his face, exposing his neck as the fingertips graced that skin lightly. With more conviction running the smooth palm of his hand across his bare chest trailing down to caress his defined abdomen. His abdominal muscles flexed with every touch of his own fingertips.

A wolf whistle brought him back to the present to find the crowd going crazy. The money was piling up onto the stage every time he looked someone in the eye with a sultry look.He found the surge of confidence needed to be bolder.

Both hands had a finger snagging at a belt loop as he rolled his entire body. Hips were thrusting slightly forward, before moving back smoothly leaving nothing to the imagination. Only stopping in his movements as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; allowing them to sit loosely on his hips. Those sharp hipbones for all the world to see covered slightly in tight fitting black boxer-briefs.

He turned around,  teasing the crowd by dropping the hem of his jeans a little more to expose more of his sculpted ass, listened as the jeers increase from the audience. He worked the crowd just right in hopes of getting more money. Throwing his gaze of his shoulders as he moved his right hand slowly down his back and into his jeans to massage his ass.

Taking the hand back out, he rolled his shoulders once more allowing the shirt to drop from his arms and onto the floor. The muscular back out in full view, the sharp lines of the winged tattoo that sat mid-back, tips of the wings ending at each shoulder blade. The dark, harsh lines contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He trailed both his hands up his sides, bringing them above his head. He continued to sway and roll his body side to side. With every movement he flexed his back, the tattoo moving fluidly along.

Fixing his gaze forward, he smirked as he knew what he would do next. He took smooth, sensual steps towards the pole that stood a few steps away from him. Grabbing onto the pole with both hands sitting at eye level. Bending forward slightly to jiggle his ass at the crowd before moving forward to grinding onto the pole such as lover would do.

Rolling his body forward so that his chest lightly caressed the pole followed by his abdomen and ending with his crotch. Letting the crowd see exactly what he could do in bed to make a lover moan in ecstasy.

Sensing the end of the song, turning himself around, holding the pole with his right hand above his head. He moved lower to the ground with each sway of his hips, feeling the pole pass through his hand. Once he crouched down enough, he settled on his knees rolling his hips forward a few times, bringing up his hand to bite his left thumb slightly. Allowing the thumb to tug at his bottom lip as he continued lowering it, running down his chest just as the song finished.

At this point, the crowd swarmed the stage. Levi stood at a distance from the edge, so he felt no danger of being yanked down, and even if someone managed to snag him, he felt sure that he could handle it all on his own. Standing up, not before reaching out for his shirt he replaced it on his shoulders haphazardly buttoning it closed once more. 

 In his afterglow of happiness and confidence, he failed to notice a rather tall brunette girl with freckles on the stage. The girl didn’t seem happy about the fact that she was collecting all the money on the floor while he stood off to the side. He immediately went to her side helping her pick up the numerous dollar bills among larger currency.

He observed how she moved quickly out of habit, organizing the bills as soon as she picked them up. It took less than a few minutes for him to have a stack of cash in hands and no one could take it from him otherwise.

The brunette, Ymir he learned, ushered him off stage so that the next brave amateur to move on stage. Though, she remarked that she wasn’t so sure if someone would be willing to go up, after a dance like _that._

 Bidding her goodbye, he moved towards the entrance praying that Isabel had not finished her shift in the other room in time to watch his little escapade.

“LEVI.” The high pitched voice that he could recognize from anywhere broke him through his futile prayers. Cringing as she bounded over closer to him. 

“Oh, you are _so_ dead! Giving _me_ shit for working here and _you’re_ up on stage dancing like the next Magic Mike.” Jabbing at his chest with every spoken word, an unnecessary gesture though considering how loud she’s speaking he wasn't missing a word.

Rather than respond to her goading he smacked the top of her head with the stack of money. Watched her jaw snap shut instantly, eyes widening even more than normal, gaze following the stack of money in his hand.

“Come on you; I’ve got us grocery money.” Saying nothing more as he moved past her and into the hallway to the exit. The grumble of her stomach forcing her to jump and run after him in excitement at the thought of food, ramen could only fill them for so long.

They left together, her rants and ramblings at his dancing while he lost himself in thought considering the extended job offer from the week before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that grammar is seventy different levels of fucked up... but the more I try to fix the more it fucks up. I give up! 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! This is really weird and I know it moves much slower than my other fics (at least I think it does?) 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://themartiny18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also... if you read any of my other stuff.. I've been working on Vegas Bombs&Wedding Rings, Life Happenings and Far From Permanent.. I kind of write as motivation hits!


	3. A Little Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Isabel finally go shopping, and Levi meets the 'amazing' boss he's heard so much about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly filler chapter, just to get things rolling. Enjoy!

With a jolt he sat up abruptly in bed, heart thundering inside his ribcage. It took him a moment to orient himself, why the hell did he wake up in the first place? When the beating in his ears slowed to a distant murmur, he realized that Isabel was speaking frantically at his side. 

“What?’ The only word that could leave his mouth as he stared at her. He was sure that the expression on his face masked the utter confusion resonating within his being. Isabel, not one to just barge into his room unannounced and start a full conversation first thing in the morning. 

“You baboon!” Eyes growing comically wide, “I left last night, and my shift wasn’t technically over! What if I lose my job? What if they cut my hours?” Her hands were moving around, gesturing here and there and displaying all the anxiety deep within her. 

“Hey, hey,” he states while pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll stop on the way back from the store today so you can say your piece.” 

“Can’t we go before?” The question's sounding more like a whine than words.

He glances at the clock he groans seeing that Isabel robbed him of a few more hours of sleep. 

“It’s not even 9 am. I doubt that a club that closes at 3 am will have any workers there at _this_ time. We’ll stop on the way back.” 

Rubbing his hands across his face, taking in a deep breath in attempts to further wake himself up. He glares at her once before shoving her shoulder lightly, “go brush your teeth, ya fuckin’ nasty.” 

With a giggle and a less anxious demeanor, Isabel leaves the room. Hopefully, her departure includes mouthwash and getting ready because for the first time in a long time they would be able to shop for food. 

 

* * *

 

They both completely stand out from the general population of this store, but hell Levi’s already learned that this store, in particular, has some of the best sales. Recalling that fact, he would drag his pale ass into this store every single time if it meant he would get a deal on meat and vegetables. 

Leading to this moment in which he was currently gesturing his way through ordering 20 pounds of chicken thighs from the butcher. They may not speak the same language fluently, but the point gets across just fine.

Isabel is grumbling off to the side that they don’t need that much meat, and they could always purchase more when needed.

“Izzy, for the last time, it’s on _sale_. We _like_ sales.” 

The rest of the shopping trip spent as such, bickering back in forth between what they need and what they don’t. Although, Levi doesn’t argue too much when Izzy states her case for the not-on-sale pineapple as part of the day’s purchase. They might not have a lot of money, but he can at least make sure the girl can get a fruit she’s craving. 

 

* * *

 

Windows rolled down; the car is parked right in front of the club’s entrance. As much as Levi is cringing at the fact that the meat still needs to be bagged separately and refrigerated, he did promise her that they would stop on the way back from the store.

Izzy promised she would make a quick trip in, but the heat is starting to get to him. No more than five minutes have passed, and if it ensures that Isabel can keep her job he can suffer in the heat a while longer. 

He’s lost in his thoughts when he hears the front door burst open, and Isabel strolls out with a full smile and all. The tension is leaving his body immediately, knowing that things worked out. 

She’s settled into the passenger’s side, rambling on about her visit as he puts the car in drive. With the flick of a finger, he turns on his blinker and starts heading in the direction of their home. 

“Can you believe it!? He laughed at me. Well, ok he didn’t exactly laugh but chuckled because he thought it was funny I was freaking out. Mentioned something about how it wasn’t a big deal.” 

Wide eyes were staring at his side while he focuses on the road. 

“He also said that if I were ok with it, he’d like to talk to you.”

This time, Levi takes his eyes off the road to give quirk an eyebrow, face still expressionless otherwise. 

“Well," singing out the word with a sheepish expression on her face as he continues, "I'm pretty sure everyone at the club thinks you're my boyfriend." A guilty smile stretches across her face. "And I may have done nothing to suggest otherwise." 

Levi silently mouths out 'what the fuck' intent on focusing on the road before him. 

"I mean if they  _really_ wanted to know they could just ask! But they don't, so I let them believe what they want to believe." With a shrug of her shoulders, the conversation has changed to a different topic as she starts to plan all the things that they can now cook.

There are some moments in which Levi cannot understand what goes on in her head. He assumes that would just be a problem to deal with at a later date. Levi’s not exactly sure why her mysterious boss wants to talk, but figures he’ll make time for it. Sometime before the end of the week, he says to himself. 

 

He doesn’t end up going that week. Work picked up suddenly, his boss giving him back his old schedule temporarily. The week had been more taxing on him than usual, falling asleep for a quick nap only to wake up to pick up Iz after her shift and then attempting to lull back into dreamland once more. 

However, two weeks later he’s standing outside the club well before closing. The bouncer must’ve recognized him immediately, gesturing for him to pass through the velvet ropes without waiting in line. It felt a little odd, considering he didn’t ever recall meeting the man before; especially since those sideburns would be something memorable.

“Fuck.” He mutters to himself when he remembers the two rooms are completely separated; unsure of where he could find his dearest friend. With a small resignation of ‘fuck it,’ he chooses the right room and strolls in attempting to feel confident his decision.

The lights are dimmed, and there’s clearly someone stage dancing on the pole. He doesn’t usually find himself attracted to girls, but can appreciate her form and the flexibility required to pull off that current move. Not to mention the sheer upper body strength to hold herself up for so long.

“Careful or you might get in trouble.”

Snapping his gaze towards the left, where a tall male with ashy brown hair stands. Of course, tall is questionable considering that most people are tall in comparison to him but whatever.

“Farlan.”

The fellow, Farlan apparently, extends his hand for a handshake. Taking note of Farlan's t-shirt, he notices club’s logo on the front and realizes he must work security. 

“Levi.”

A beat of silence before he realizes why he would get in trouble. Staring intently at another girl while his supposed 'girlfriend' is working doesn't exactly look the best. Fucking Isabel was right, at least some people tend to believe they're dating. Now that he things about it, Farlan could help him locate the little fiery spitball he’s looking for.

“Isabel is in the other room, if that’s what you’re wondering.”  A simple nod, grateful for the information.

“I’ll see you around then.”

It is only short while later when he finds himself seated in the corner of the other room. He did see Isabel walk by, but only a fool would notice that she was far too busy to be interrupted with chit chat. 

Resolving himself to see if the workload lessons, he might as well enjoy his visit to the club. Hesitant as he felt about Iz working here, it's not too shabby of a place.

The location is clean and friendly, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. Security not only watches over the dancers but the servers as well which gives him peace of mind when he worries that someone might make a pass at his closest friend.

"Has no one served you?" A gruff voice coming from the male standing at the end of the table.

"Umm, no.” The bewilderment etching into his voice because clearly there isn't a drink in front of him. 

"I'll send someone right over, sorry for the wai--Levi?"

Now he really does focus in on the speaker because how the hell does the stranger know his name? Looking up, he's immediately conscious a pair of beautiful sea green eyes watching him intently. Even in the dim lighting, those eyes shine, paired with tanned skin and unruly brown hair, the man before him is something to look at. 

Hoping he hasn't been gaping at the beautiful creature before him he affirms that yes he indeed is Levi.

"The name's Eren, a pleasure to meet you." With a shake of hand, Eren asks him to follow into his office. Apparently, this is the boss that he'd been meaning to meet, and now holds no qualms against said meeting.

They make way into Eren’s office, settled off to the side in this room. It’s an ideal place to have an office really, allowing the owner and anyone else to watch what’s happening in both locations while remaining hidden. 

He glances to his side right before stepping into the office that he sees Isabel looking straight in his direction and wiggling her eyebrows. The crazy girl did see his arrival into the club and purposefully ignored him. Oh, she was going to pay for that one. 

But as the gruff voice speaks up once more, asking him to close the door behind him, he can’t find it in himself to really be upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, there's a store in my city that is basically a little piece of Mexico in the states (hence why Levi and Isabel stand out). It always has awesome sales and let me tell you, I always buy as much as I can while there. 
> 
> Come visit my [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)! It's pretty random, slightly NSFW. My ask box and messages are always open if you want to chat :D 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend my lovelies, until next time :)


End file.
